In general, tobacco and botanical herb grinders are cylindrical devices divided into two halves with sharp pegs or teeth aligned such that when the halves are rotated with respect to each other, the material inside is shredded. Herb grinders are made from wood, plastic or metal, and may be manual or electric. They are commonly used for refining marijuana or tobacco, as well as in the kitchen for crushing spices and herbs.
A grinder of background interest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,170. In this device the grinder plates are secured by friction to the rotatable halves of the grinder to make manufacturing of the device easier. However, the friction securement between the components often allows the grinding plates to spin within the housing, binding the rotation of the device, thus reducing the volume of material ground and the ability of the operator to control the grind and the grind size. In addition, the device of the 170′ patent fails to provide for the storage of additional grinding plates, screens, herbs or the like.
Finally, there are ergonomic needs that an herb grinder system must satisfy in order to achieve acceptance by the end user. The system must be easily and quickly assembled using minimal hardware and requiring a minimal number of tools. Further, the herb grinder system should not require excessive strength to assemble or include cumbersome and difficult to use component parts. Moreover, the system must assemble together in such a way so as not to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the herb grinder system.
Thus, the present invention provides an herb grinder system which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art grinder devices. The herb grinder system of the present invention not only provides for relative ease in assembly and use, it also permits alteration of the grinding system without the need to carry additional system components separately from the grinder. The present invention also provides a storage area for herbs or the like, thereby eliminating the need for transporting additional storage devices.